He was his Weasley
by Neko-Su
Summary: A proud Malfoy and a dumb Weasley. Draco is finding it increasingly hard to ignore the perfectly built, sexy bastard that is "his Weasley". Ron founds himself in a very confusing, potentatially dangerous affair with the person he hates the most. RonXDraco
1. Chapter 1 The Weasel and the Ferret

**Ron – The ferret**

Ron awoke to find himself tangled in his bed sheets, body half on, half off his bed. Struggling to right himself he looked over to see a very much still asleep Harry fidgeting slightly, as he tossed restlessly in his dreams. Sighing and then rolling onto his stomach, Harry lay flat, his face buried in his pillows. Smiling affectionately, Ron began pulling clothes on and attempted to control the mass of brilliant red that was his hair. Pulling his fingers through a few times, he soon gave up and began walking to the common room, thinking about the breakfast waiting for him in the great hall.

He whistled happily, reaching the common room to find it deserted. Almost.

Fred and George appeared to be bent over, what looked like, a terrified looking first year covered in large, pulsing boils. Shaking his head in dismay, Ron wondered idly how they'd talked the shaking first year into it. _Ah well, _Ron thought cheerfully, _rather him than me._

Ron reached the Great Hall, not many people were up. A few people scattered at each of the four tables. Ron spied Hermione, face buried in Hogwarts, A History. Ron sat noisily down next to her, causing her to jump. "Honestly Ronald!" She scolded angrily, picking her book up off the table and flipping it open to the right page. "Where is Harry?"

Ron sighed.

Why was it always his responsibility to watch Harry? To know where he is every second of every day. "In bed I 'spose" he answered grumpily as he began filling his plate to the brim with sausages and bacon. Hermione shook her head in annoyance. "Why didn't you wake him up?" She demanded.

"onestly' Mione, he can geff himsel' up" Ron explained slowly, so she would understand. Hermione looked outraged as she wiped several bits of airborne sausage off her robes. "Ron! You… You animal!" she shrieked before storming off. "Mione!" Staring down dejectedly at his plate of food Ron decided it was best to leave things for now, she'd soon calm down.

"Good morning Ron"

"It is a good morning Fred"

"But what's poor Ronnie doing here all by himself?"

"A lovers spat maybe?"

"Terrible, George"

"Awful, Fred"

Oh god. Not these two. Ron looked up dismally to see Fred and George sauntering towards him, hands in pockets, grins on faces. "What do you want?" He grunted unhappily. Here he was hoping to have a nice, _quite_ breakfast alone while he thought up an excuse for not doing his Divinations homework. Why did these two prats have to show up?

"Oooh, not very nice" Fred (or was it George?) exclaimed. Ron saw the look in there sparkling eyes and shuddered. Out of all his family, including his mother, Ron feared these two the most. There angelic faces were only betrayed by the pure, undiluted evil.

Well, perhaps not _evil._ But certainly some other close proximity!

Taking a seat either side of Ron, he tried to block them out. Food. Deliciously large amounts of glorious food, his for the taking with no Hermione here to nag him. "Hungry Ron?" He grunted his reply.

"We've got just the thing for you then, isn't that right Fred?"

"Right George"

Ron spluttered noisily, bacon flying out in all directions as the Weasley twins took cover. One hand on his throat, the other a lot pointing accusingly at the twins as he rose form his sitting position Ron backed away shaking his head dramatically. "Keep away from me!" He shouted, as the twins looked at each other in feigned innocence. Ron lowered his shaking finger, ears flushing red when as he heard the loud malicious laughter coming from the other end of the hall. Spinning round on his heel Ron starred as Draco Malfoy strutted over like the smug git he was. His entire body began heating up at once, stomach churning angrily, as he felt his deep, open hatred for the boy walking towards him begin to spill out of his features. Ron opened his mouth to tell the slimy little prick to fuck off but stopped, jaw dropping open in surprise.

Malfoy's eyes were red. Dark shadows had formed under his eyes making his usually flawless pale skin seem tainted somehow. But his eyes were definitely puffed and sore looking. Had… had he been crying?! Ron's stomach began churning again, only this time for a completely different reason. And… Jesus, had Draco lost weight? His body, although visibly muscular under his tight fitting close, seemed somehow smaller than when Ron had last seen him.

"What the fuck are you looking at Weasel?" Draco spat. "And where's your precious Potter this morning?" He snarled Harry's name as though it was the filthiest word he could think of, rather than Ron's best friend in the world. The red head felt the anger and hatred beginning to well up inside him again, his clenched fists shaking in anger. "Watch your mouth, Malfoy," He hissed through tightly clenched teeth. And too think he'd actually felt sorry for this sleazy bastard! Malfoy's eye's flashed brightly. "Maybe he's run off with that filthy mudblood Granger, or perhaps… the pretty little sister of yours" Malfoy's face curled into a grin, Ron felt his whole body clench up. The fit. The stupid, ferret faced, cunting, bastard git!

He felt Fred and George grab his arms hurriedly; obviously worried that he was going to kill Malfoy. Kill Malfoy. Hmmm… There had never been two words that fit together as well as those two. With one simple pull, he broke free of his brothers. As if they could really pin him down, the size difference was laughable. With one last glance behind him to see his brothers shocked faces look up at him from the floor, he pounced.

**Draco – My Gryffindore **

Draco sat, head bent over the letter he'd received moments before. He wasn't going to cry, he'd be damn if he, a Malfoy, would cry. His shoulders shook with rage, hatred, pain and the smallest bit of fear. Sitting up straight he hissed angrily at himself for acting like such a pansy and reread the letter clutched in his shaking, no not shaking, slightly unsteady hand.

"**Draco, **

**You disappoint me. You mother and I, after great consideration, decided to allow you to join the family "business".**

**We made this decision because we believed you were ready for it; mature enough to handle the responsibilities that came with this. We see now that we were mistaken. When this year ends you will leave Hogwarts for good. And you will, whether you choose to or not, join your mother and I in the fight. The mark is now burned onto your skin; you can't escape your future.**

**Lucius." **

This was it. He was, for want of a better word, completely screwed. He remembered, with unwelcome clarity, the agonising night they'd stolen him from his bed and burned that filthy thing into his perfect porcelain skin. Right after that he'd left, telling his mother and father that he'd never become something as pathetically uncouth as a slave to their supposed _Dark Lord._ He was a Malfoy for fucks sake, and Malfoy's did not serve. He thought, with a jolt of anger, of his wretched father grumbling for mercy from that snake-faced git; and shuddered. Then of his mother. Draco's eyes began to burn, as he furiously blinked. Malfoy's don't cry damn it!!

Then he heard it. "Keep away from me!". The sound was practically orgasmic. Rising from his seat, running a sleeve quickly over his eyes, Malfoy opened his mouth allowing his loud laughter to fill the hall. He strutted slowly towards the pale faced boy in front of him. Malfoy took all of Ron in greedily. The red haired boy stood, mouth hanging open in shock. God, did he knows how well that confused innocent look suited his features? His exquisite blue eyes widened. For a moment Malfoy lost himself with images of the Gryffindore, no, _his _Gryffindore with that same incredibly alluring dazed expression as Draco ran a tongue skill fully over his jaw causing him to gasp in pleasure. God what Draco would give to feel that boys slender, burly body pressed against his. To press his cold lips against the crevice of Weasley's strong back. To see if those adorably tempting freckles were anywhere else on his body…

Why was the Weasel looking at him like that? Looking at his eyes. Did he think he'd been crying? Did he dare pity him? Gorgeous or no, not even his Weasley could dare presume he was weak enough to cry. "What the fuck are you looking at Weasel?" Draco's eyes flared with anger.

"And where's your precious Potter this morning?" Even saying his name taste bad. Potter, _the boy who lived._ Dumbledore's fucking little pet. Draco felt a surge of pleasure run through him as he saw Weasley's anger flare. Oh, how he loved to see that irresistible face twist in anger, and that perfect body shake with fury over _him._

"Watch you mouth, Malfoy" he hissed the words with such hatred. Draco smirked in amusement. God the ginger bastard was stunning when he was livid.

"Maybe he's run off with that filthy mudblood, or perhaps… the pretty little sister of yours" How he hated the disgusting mudblood Granger. How dare she touch his Weasley with those filthy hands of hers. If she soiled him, Draco would rip her limp from muggle-loving limb. As for the sister, well she wasn't a patch on his Gryffindore, but he liked the way her blue eyes sparkled in a similar way to the Weasels.

Draco looked up to see two older Weasley brothers holding Weasley back. He sneered; did they really think they could keep him for long? He was right, with in seconds Weasley had used hat brute strength of his to knock them flying. And then he flew at him. Draco snarled in shock, his normally composed face reflecting his surprise as he found himself pinned against the wall of the great hall. Weasley's heaving, breathless chest was pressed against his, one arm across his throat, other raised as though in mid punch. He had an aura of danger about him that turned Draco on so much he almost moaned at the orgasmic feeling of the bigger boys body pressed against his.

Draco regained control of his face, a true Malfoy talent, making himself seem coolly uncaring. This seemed to spur the red head on. "Don't…talk…about…her…that…way" he hissed through tightly clenched teeth. The feeling of that cool, ragged breath against Draco's face was enough to spark off his greedy imagination as dream Rom came back, strutting that perfectly angled body suggestively.

Shit.

Focus Draco!!! Raising one eyebrow calmly, "Which one?"

This stumped the red head, as he knew it would. His predictably childish moods were a turn on for Draco. The taller boy merely stood there, gawping at Draco. He saw his opportunity, pushing his shoulder in the red heads chin he managed to spin him, so that he had him pinned against the wall. Something he'd often fantasised about. In a single moment of stupidity he found himself grinding into the Weasel, eyes drinking him in hungrily.

Before Weasley could register what Draco had done the two older Weasley's grabbed Draco by the arms pulling him off. How fucking dare they touch him? Who did they think they were, filthy little ingrates. Realising with mortification what he's just done to Weasley, in plane view of others, Draco snatched his arms back snarling, "Keep your disgusting hands off me". Ron merely stood, open mouthed in shock.

He started at the twins in great dislike, trying to discover how much they'd seen. Judging from there facial expressions, anger and shock at being throw off (again), they had only seen him pin there brother. But what about the Weasel? Surely the fact that Draco had thrust a certain part of his anatomy onto him couldn't of gone totally unnoticed. He growled inwardly at the thought, the Malfoy's were a gifted family, for many reasons. Weasley simply allowed his mouth to hang there for a few more seconds back shakily saying "Just… just fuck off Malfoy" He then swiftly left the Great Hall.

Shit. He'd really fucked things up now.


	2. Chapter 2 Inner Ramblings

Hey, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this for me. I'm very grateful. This is the first Ron/Draco I've ever posted so feedback would be very much appreciated. I'll try to keep my updates regular so please keep following my story. Much love, JunJun~Chan.

* * *

**Harry – The boy who lived**

Harry scratched his back idly, turning his face out of his pillow to look at Ron's bed. Oh. It was empty. Sitting up slowly, Harry ran his fingers through his wayward hair, pulling at the knots in a haphazard way. He yawned lazily, unwilling to drag his sleep-deprived body out of the comfortableness of his bed. He'd been up half the night, reluctant to allow himself to fall into a Voldemort disturbed dream. He'd lay awake most of the night, tossing restlessly. The night had been long, remembering with sudden fondness the way his red haired companion and snored loudly as he moaned unhappily about a potions test in his dreams.

Throwing himself back down onto his back as he thought in exasperation of their upcoming potions lesson. _Snape. _How he despised him and his disgusting greasy hair and hideous hooked nose. The sleazy git always knew which buttons to press to wind Harry up, and he thought with a shudder of the way those thin serpent like lips curled up maliciously when he agitated Harry.

"Ugh!! He's just so… so… infuriating!" Hermione screeched barging into the boys dormitory and causing a startled Harry to jump up in shock. Hermione stormed towards his bed, wearing a very threatening frustrated face that warned him not to ask. Dropping down onto Harry's bed loudly (causing a fast asleep Neville to snore noisily before sighing and turning over) her brow furrowed in disapproval as she took in Harry's appearance.

"Oh for goodness' sake Harry! Why aren't you dressed?" She barked.

"I…um.." Crap. Now he'd have to tell Hermione about the dream. Doing his fish impression to a gradually more suspicious Hermione, he could of whooped out loud as the second abrupt entrance of the morning saved him from a very bad conversation.

Looking up in gratitude at the new arrival, he was shocked to see his other best friend hurtle through the door, face flushed. The bespectacled wizard looked at his red haired friend curiously. Ron was flushed a deep shade of crimson that seemed to reach the top of his ears and beyond, giving his whole head a rather unnerving look of being alight. He clutched his side, wheezing as he held himself up by the doorframe looking as thought he'd just run 20 laps around the dark forest.

"Ron?" Concern coloured her tone, all traces of her anger gone as she took in the panting boy.

Straightening up slowly as he caught his breath, Ron smiled an unconvincing smile at his two worried looking best friends. "I'm fine, I'm fine" Hermione opened her mouth as though to say something, but suddenly remembered her previous annoyance and stormed out huffing only shouting "Don't be long!" before slamming the door shut.

"What's her problem" Ron asked, the befuddled expression on his face that Harry loved. Smiling affectionately at the taller boy, he got up and began hurriedly getting ready. "I was going to ask you, she just stormed in like that" Raising an eyebrow at Ron he wondered idly what the fiery carrot top had done this time. "What's wrong?" Harry had looked up at the sound of Ron collapsing onto his bed to see him sat, elbows on knee's and head in hands .He looked up slowly, his bright blew eyes showing, only for a second, his completely undiluted confusion. Harry looked at his best friend in shock, wondering if he's imagined it. "Err… nuffin'. All that running made me feel sick. I might go see Madam Pomfrey"

"Want me to go with you mate?" Harry asked, secretly hoping he'd say yes so he could miss potions.

"No thanks" the older boy mumbled before turning to leave.

***

As Harry sat in potions with Hermione, the empty seat were Ron should be seemed to be taunting him. He should be enjoying this lesson while he could. That pompous prat Malfoy wasn't here. Even Snape seemed in a milder room, merely skulking around the room silently glaring. Hermione had her head down, appearing to be concentrating very hard on chopping up her belladonna, but Harry saw how she looked over to Ron's seat every few minutes. He supposed he couldn't blame her, something was definitely wrong with Ron this morning, even if he did deny it. And that look in Ron's eyes. He was sure he didn't imagine it. He looked so… lost. It disturbed Harry.

Right He decided. If Ron wasn't back by the end of potions he'd go to the hospital wing himself and get him. That ought to put Hermione's mind (and his conscience) to rest. Smiling to himself he decided to carry on stirring his potion; looking in worry at his slime green one in comparison to Hermione's light pink concoction. He shuddered slightly as her felt Snape's piercing gaze on his back; almost able to see the curling of that horrible nose of his as Harry's potion gave off a smell similar to that of a sewer.

***

Harry felt relieved as the lesson drew to a close, his slime abomination had almost dissolved poor Neville after is exploded rather suddenly drenching half the task. After an almost happy smile from Snape (almost) at another of The Boy Who Lived's failures and deducting 10 points from Gryffindor, Harry sighed as he left the stuffy potions room. Hermione walked towards him, still holding her potions book. "Where are you going Harry?" She asked sternly. "Divinations is that way!" She pointed in frustration in the complete opposite direction to his Divinations classroom. "Err... I was gonna go get Ron" he admitted sheepishly. Hermione's tight features loosened slightly. "Oh. Well… hurry otherwise you'll be late for lessons!" She called before marching off to her next lesson.

The sooner Ron was back to his normal grinning self, the better.

Pushing the door open to the hospital wing Harry noticed it was very quite expect for two sets of breath coming from behind a curtained bed. Ignoring it he looked around. No Ron? And no Madam Pomfrey either. "Nnnh…" Harry froze, looking in shock toward the curtained bed. He bit on the insides of his checks to stop from laughing. Someone obviously didn't know they weren't alone. He started to back up quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple, when his leg hit the metal banister of an unoccupied bed causing him to swear loudly.

Everything went silent.

Harry heard hushed whispers before the curtain was ripped back and out stepped…. Draco Malfoy?!?!


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Call Me Draco

Hey people!! Sorry if I took forever, I'm tryign to update quickly. So third chapter is up! I really hope you like it, this is the stage were the relationship really starts to develop, and if you'll bear with me the fourth chapter is going to be the most interesting yet! Thanks to everyone who's been following my story it's muchly appreciated! Right, go rea dit then and please review if you have time! Lovelove~

* * *

Ron – I'm not going to dance with you

Ron opened the door to the hospital wing glumly. Bloody Malfoy playing mind games with him. He thought over what had happened that morning again, he'd played it over so many times in his mind that he knew the whole scene by heart. He felt his face redden as he relived the moment where Draco's body had been pressed onto his own. Specifically when a certain part of Draco's anatomy had been pressed onto his own. Ron shuddered and he tried to shake the memory from his mind. Fucking ferret making him think he was gay or something. As if. I mean, he'd obviously noticed that Malfoy was, although an arrogant, ferrety prat, pretty good looking but that was just an observation!

Anyone could see why those intense grey eyes, his almost feminine features, yet muscular body could be found appealing. But just because he'd noticed it didn't mean he _liked _Malfoy. I mean it wasn't as if he had ever thought of Malfoy in that way, of course not. Ron's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked up to find the hospital wing empty, and sat heavily on one of the bed, staring down at the floor. Fucking Malfoy. Right, he'd just avoid him. He'd make sure there was never another situation were he and Malfoy were alone. Easy, right?

"Now really Mr. Malfoy, you don't believe I intend to let you spend all lesson here do you?" Ron's heard jerked up at the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice.

Draco Malfoy's sneer came soon after, "Actually yes, that's exactly what I expect. Wouldn't want old Dumbly' thinking you were neglecting his students, now would we?" Ron stiffened at the sound of his voice, he could almost see Malfoy's smug grin at Madam Pomfrey's infuriated expression. "For goodness' sake M- Oh. Ronald, what on earth are you doing here?" Ron felt the colour drain from his body as Madam Pomfrey and Malfoy entered the room. He stood quickly. "Leaving" He mumbled as he tried to hurriedly exit the room.

"Hold on a second! You look pale as a ghost, wait just a moment I have some Oxy-Oil that'll perk you up a bit!" She busied herself in her cupboard, whilst Draco strolled casually over to Ron, eyes gleaming. Ron shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as Malfoy stopped right in front of him, holding his intense stare, forcing Ron to unwillingly meet his eyes. "What do you want Malfoy?" He glared as angrily as he could, but it only seemed to amuse the blonde boy. "My, my Weasley, not looking too good are you?" Malfoy's grin spread widely over his face for a second, before falling back into his usual smirk.

Smug prick.

Ron felt the prickly heat of his anger spread slowly to his face and drew himself up to his full height, towering dangerously over the blonde boy. "Shut. Your. Mouth" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh dear!" Both boys looked up in shock at Madam Pomfrey. "I can't find it, if that Filch has had it for his blooming cat again I'll lock him in the dungeon from his toes!" with that she stormed out of the hospital wing, and could be heard mumbling other such threats about 'that Filch' as she bustled down the corridor.

Ron watched her go, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, just moment after swearing to avoid him, he'd found himself alone with Malfoy. He turned slowly to face him. The blond boy was leaning casually on the wall, examining the nails on his left hand; Ron's anger had faded and left him completely vulnerable. Ron stared at his feet as though something very interesting had been written on them. He heard Draco move but paid no attention to it, only looking up; very slowly, when he felt something ruffle his hair.

Draco was inches from Ron, his sparkling grey eyes more serious than Ron had ever seen them. God, how had he never noticed them before? They were so… deep. Ron felt the blush on his face as he stuttered "w-what the fuck do you want, M-Malfoy?" but without warning the blonde boy crushed himself onto the taller boy, his mouth locked onto Ron's without an intention of letting go. Ron stumbled backwards blindly; eyes squeezed shut as his hands forcefully made their way into Draco's hair. The back of his legs hid a bed, and he allowed himself to sag down onto it, pulling the smaller boy down with him.

Ron's tongue poked curiously and furiously around Malfoy's mouth, determined not to lose the struggle for power as the blonde straddled him, pulling his mouth away to lave and nip at the red head's ear. Draco's hand pushed up Ron's top, tracing idly on his stomach, nails digging in slightly. Ron's body arched at the foreign feel of another's hands on his body.

Draco's tongue and teeth explored Ron's jaw, moving slowly into the hollow of his neck. Ron tugged at Draco's hair, making the blonde smirk into his neck as his tongue laved at the tensed freckled skin he'd longed for so long to touch. He decided he was going to have Weasley right here right now no matter what. He bit down on the skin, almost as if to confirm it. "Nnnh…" Rom bit down on his lips as Draco's hand ran down his inner thigh slowly.

His mind was blank. Right now he could care less the Slytherin prince was straddling him, that he was moaning in pleasure as he touched him, and at that moment all he wanted was to somehow find a way to have his body closer to Malfoy's. _Bang. _"Fuck!" Ron sat up suddenly, causing Malfoy to sit up too. Shit. He was fucked. Totally, completely fucked. How could he let the stupid ferret _seduce _him??. "Get off!" Rom whispered urgently. Trying to buck the other boy off him. "No!" Draco hissed, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down. "No one is interfering!" "Draco! Gerroff!" Ron gushed in desperation. Draco froze. Anger filled his eyes. "." he hissed harshly.

Ron's face looked up at him, hurt in his soft blue eyes. Draco climbed off him, fixing himself before pulling the curtain back as Ron scrambled to get off the bed. Shit. Harry stood, jaw open gawping as Draco, shortly followed by a very flushed Ron walked into the room. "What do you want Potter?" Draco spat, sneering cruelly. "Malfoy…" Ron muttered embarrassedly. Draco looked at him intently, then sighed in a frustrated way. Harry's fist clenched tightly as he watched the two boys. Ron now looking sheepishly at the floor in that adorable way he did, and Malfoy looking smugly at Harry. Ron looked up, his blue eyes boring deeply into Harry; a mixed look of devastation and relief.

Harry thought about what he'd heard. Thought about Draco's hands on Ron's body. His lips pressed against his best friends. Thought about Ron kissing him back. "You… you bastard!" Harry flew at Draco.


	4. Chapter 4 I won't cry!

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for sticking with my story, now in this chapter the real plot of the story really begins to show. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and have been following it since chapter one. I'm truly grateful and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd be very grateful if you could find time to review. Love~ Draco – Never hit a Malfoy

* * *

**Draco – Never hit a Malfoy**

Draco sneered as Madam Pomfrey stormed out shouting about that stupid Squib and his filthy cat. Draco lent smugly against the wall, looking idly at his nails for something to do. He heard Ron's small sigh and felt a shiver run through his body, looking up he found the utterly infatuating sight of Ron staring bemusedly at his feet. He was going to have him. Draco had lusted after that god like red head for far to long to let such an opportunity go. Draco thought back to the first time he'd realised he had to have Weasley. It was third year; the sight of Ron writhing in pain as Madam Pomfrey fixed his bitten leg had sent waves of pleasure through Draco that he'd never thought he could feel. _He _would be the one making Ron writhe, he Draco Malfoy would be the one causing him to gasp and moan in ecstasy

He walked quietly over, his eyes never leaving Ron's perfect face, which still stared unknowingly at the floor. Draco stopped inches from Ron, his soft breath ruffling those gorgeous strands of brilliant red hair. Ron's wide blue eyes raised to meet Draco's, so filled with confusion and… excitement?

"W-what the fuck do you want, M-Malfoy?"

Draco pounced.

The feeling of those perfectly shaped lips pressed clumsily to his own at he bit and sucked and grabbed at any part of the beautiful red head he could was almost to much for Draco. His body was being pulled forward as the two boys fell onto the bed. Draco, not missing the chance, straddled his Weasley and began exploring the body he'd longed for, for so long. He felt the erection in his pants ache in impatience. He was going to fuck Weasley beyond the point of repair. Nothing would stop him.

His skilled fingers began sliding up Ron's leg, stroking here caressing there, as his mouth made busy work of that beautifully structured neck of his. He longed to find out if those trademark freckles were on more than just his face. "Nnnh…" Draco restrained himself from moaning in pleasure back at the orgasmic sound of Ron's pleasure. "Fuck!" Draco tensed slightly at the sound of another's presence in the room. Ron sat up, forcing Draco to release his beautiful skin and look up in fury. Ron sat with a dear in headlights look on his oh so appealing features. Draco would have him. "Get off!" Ron attempted to throw Draco off, not realising all his "bucking" efforts were merely making the Slytherin even more excited.

Draco was not going to set some ignorant fucker stop him from getting his perfect hands on _his _Weasley. "No!" Draco was not about to lose his chance. "No one is interfering!" he snarled pushing the larger boy down. Ron flailed his body under the blonde and pleaded "Draco! Gerroff!" Draco stopped, staring down at Weasley in amazement. How could anything sound so right? The very sound of his name being called by this gorgeous fiery-headed Gryffindore was almost more than he could stand, nothing had ever been so right. It was almost as if his very name were given to him just to hear it come out of this gods lips at this very moment. He couldn't talk, not without showing to Weasley just how much it had affected him, and instead used that Malfoy skill to arrange his face into one of disgust and hiss harshly at him before righting himself and climbing off the bed.

Draco felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as he watched Weasley's face crumple in hurt and for a second, just a second, _almost _felt like comforting him. Draco snarled inwardly at himself. Malfoy's did not feel guilt, nor did they comfort people. No matter how much he craved Weasley he did not _care _for him. All Draco was interested in was sex. Yes, it's not like he liked the pathetic Weasel in his too-small robes that showed that perfect body, or the almost cute expression on his face when he was confused. No. Draco Malfoy did not like people, he used them.

Strutting towards the drawn curtain, he pulled it back to see who had dared to interfere. Draco could not help the wide smirk from spreading across his face as he saw just who had caught them red handed. Draco almost laughed as he realised just how well "red handed" fitted what had almost happened. Draco watched as Potter's face went from one of shock to one of utter horror, and Draco felt Weasley's mortified presence behind him. "What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered, he must try not to enjoy this too much. Oh fuck it, he deserved a bit of fun too.

"Malfoy…" Draco turned around to look at his Weasel. How dare he! Did that little rodent think that just because Draco had given him the great pleasure of touching him that he now exerted some power over him?! _Still. _He thought, he wasn't through with Weasley yet so for now at least he'd "play nice". He turned his piercing gaze back to Potter waiting for his reaction. He could almost imagine the sheepish look Ron was giving him now. Draco watched in mild amusement as realisation dawned on Potter's face. He saw fear, confusion, disgust, anger and what was that? Jealousy? "You… you bastard!" Potter screamed before lunging at Draco.

In his surprise Draco didn't have time to defend himself and soon found his whole body pressed against the wall, Potter's arm across his throat and his other hand holding a wand to Draco's face. How fucking dare he touch a Malfoy, who did this filthy muggle-lover think he was?! Draco snarled angrily, fighting against the arm restricting his air supply. "." he hissed through gritted teeth. Harry's arm was shaking, his face pale. He moved back, allowing Draco to right himself before reaching for his own wand. "Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore's booming voice nearly made Draco drop his wand. That stupid prat Dumbledore, what the fuck was with that stupid smile of his? Great, Draco sneered thinking of how Dumbledore would simper over his favourite pet Potter before blaming him.

"Mr. Malfoy I wondered if I might have a word?" Draco looked up to meet the shinning eyes of his headmaster. What was with those weird twinkly eyes? Draco sneered and began to follow Dumbledore who had already begun waling briskly out of the room. Draco cast a harsh look back "We're not done Potter" he spat. Then turning his gaze to Weasley he said in an undeniably alluring tone "And neither are we" a smug grin replacing his sneer as the Weasels face flushed a deep crimson.

* * *

##

"Malfoy, wait!" Weasley cried running after Draco who was making his walk across the school grounds. "Fuck off!" Draco continued to walk, that bastard. That absolute bastard, he hated him. Fucking Lucius. Weasley caught up with Draco, grabbing his wrist and pulling him round to press their bodies together. He began clumsily kissing the falling tears, no not tears. Malfoy's don't fucking cry. Weasley crushed his inexperienced lips to Draco's own shivering ones. He wrapped his broad arms around Draco's figure. "It's ok," he mumbled through his own tears, "It's ok, its ok" again and again softly into Draco's ear. "Fucking Weasel" Draco mumbled into the taller boys shoulder. "It's ok…"

##

* * *

**Harry – To be continued **

Standing silently by his window, the boy who lived watched with a sinking heart as the weasel fell for the ferret.


	5. Chapter 5 You're Breaking My Heart

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! Any who I hope you like the latest chapter, and any reviews will be really appreciated. Stick around because things get interesting between our young lovers in chapter six. Thanks! Chu~

* * *

Ron - I don't love you

Ron watched nervously as Malfoy began walking out of the room with Dumbledore. "We're not done Potter" he sneered in Harry's direction. "And neither are we" Ron felt his knee's go weak and his face flush red at Draco's words. Just as Malfoy and Dumbledore reached the door, their professor stopped abruptly (almost causing Malfoy to walk into him and receiving a very angry look) "Actually Ronald, would you mind coming too?" he asked pleasantly. Ron stared open mouthed at his Professor, fuck. Did he know? Shit, shit, shit. The red heed felt panic prickling red hot at his ears. He turned to give one last forlorn gaze at his bespectacled friend before slouching out the room behind their headmaster and the ferret.

As they reached the stone gargoyle, the Gryffindore began to feel increasingly more nervous. He wondered how the conversation would begin, perhaps Dumbledore would be subtle and kind, or perhaps he'd get straight to the point. Ron imaged the look on his mothers face when she received the owl telling her, her youngest son had been kicked out of Hogwarts for being gay. Fuck. He could hear her shrill voice screeching in his head about responsibility and priorities. Then his father would try and talk to him about it, being all "caring" and "understanding. Percy would probably want to make a club. But jesus, Fred and George would be a nightmare. He shuddered to think of it. "So Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here" Ron hadn't even noticed he'd entered Dumbledore's office, and had no memory of how he got there. Looking around in a daze his gaze caught Malfoy's and he swiftly moved his head away terrified of eye contact. Instead he focused on the room he had entered, and each shrivelled and wise face staring at him from ancient frames upon the walls, every delicate and complex device ticking and whizzing and spluttering away, the large cushioned chair behind the long wooden desk and the two smaller comfortable looking ones placed adjacent to it.

"Take a seat" Dumbledore said pleasantly, gesturing to the two chairs in a sweeping movement of his arm. Ron sagged into the nearest chair to him, noticing for the first time how heavy his body felt. He looked up cautiously as Malfoy sat gracefully, folding his legs with a look of distaste on his face. Smug sexy bastard.

"I suspect you're both wondering why I've called you here?" Dumbledore's tone was light and carefree. "Mr. Malfoy it is your fathers wish that you return home immediately." Ron felt his body clench. "But, if Malfoy went home then… he wouldn't be here" Ron struggled with the concept. "Very clever Weasel" Malfoy spat, his tone a painful cut to Ron's self esteem, didn't he care that he'd never see him again? Hadn't he been the one to say they weren't done? Ron rose angrily, causing both student and headmaster to stare. "No." Ron stated matter of factly. Malfoy's fingernails dug in to the arms of the chair, he stared at the floor. Ron's heart leaped as he saw the pain in Draco's face. Was it that bad at home?

"You arm please Draco" Ron jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He turned to look at Draco, and saw him staring back at Dumbledore in horror. Ron blushed profusely as Malfoy's gaze fell upon him. But instead of the harsh stare he was so accustomed to he saw only a terrified realisation. Ron watched as Draco stood, shaking he noted, and began to roll up the sleeve on his left arm. He felt a jolt of pain run through his body and fell back into his seat. Keeping his eyes on Draco's arm he stared, and the dark mark stared back at him.

"Just like I thought" Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Malfoy I would like to ask your permission to defy your fathers orders and keep you here in Hogwarts, protected." Draco nodded once, his eyes still locked on Ron.

"Are you disgusted?" Malfoy spat, Ron's face creased in pain at the harshness of his voice. Ron attempted to shake his head, but couldn't. He felt as though someone had put a stunning spell on him, he didn't even have the strength to remove the horrified expression from his face. "Ronald, I asked you here today because I'd like you to keep a very close watch on Mr. Malfoy here. It appears that if we don't comply and give Draco back, they will attempt to take him. He is no longer safe." Ron almost shouted out loud when the sound of crashing pierced the quite room. Draco had started to destroy the beautifully unique room; throwing and kicking anything he could get his hands on. Ron felt his eyes prickle, blinking in shocked surprise as he noticed the moisture leaking from Draco's eyes and steadily down his cheeks.

Dumbledore stood calmly and watched as Draco began to calm himself, before running from the room without so much as a look back at the boy who felt as if his heart were breaking.

Ron sat in amazement for a moment, before jumping to his feet and running from the room after Draco. He would not let it end like this. He would not let the beautiful, fragile boy escape from him. He just wouldn't! He raced down the corridor, unable to see or hear Draco anywhere. Ina panic he rushed over to a window and saw, in hope, the figure of a boy running out onto the grounds. Wishing as he ran that he could of stopped to admire Malfoy's graceful lope. Skidding round the corner he nearly ran head on into a bespectacled boy with black hair. "Harry" Ron gasped, clutching his side.

"Ron, what's going on. What did Dumbledore want?" Harry looking in shock at Ron's expression. "Harry… I'm sorry. Draco.. I-I've go to help! He needs me Harry. He needs _me_" Ron bent his head down and began to run, hoping to god he wasn't too late.

Ron reached the grounds, up ahead he say Malfoy walking. Thank god. "Malfoy wait!" he shouted and began to make his way towards him. "Fuck off!" Draco screamed back, Ron flinched but didn't give up. He ran now, desperate to help, to do anything. Grabbing Draco's wrist he forced him to look at him, surprised to see tears falling down his face. Their bodies pressed together Ron began to kiss every tear on Malfoy's face, it was unnatural for him to look so godly. So god damn beautiful. His lips moved unskilfully over every inch of face he could get,,, ending up on Draco's own lips. He kissed and sucked at Draco's lips, trying to somehow make himself closer to him than he already was. There wasn't a gap of space between the two shivering boys. Encasing Draco's petit frame in his own larger one he began to whisper. Anything to keep him form leaving. "It's ok" His voice thick with tears, "It's ok, it's ok" He felt Draco's mouth moving against his shoulder. "Fucking Weasel" Ron couldn't help the smile on his face. "It's ok…"


	6. Chapter 6 Less Than Perfect

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've taken so long! But good news, updates are going to be really regular from now on. In fact chapter seven should be up tomorrow if we're lucky! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, and as usual I hope you enjoy and review please :]

JunJun-Chan xx

* * *

**Draco – It's okay, I suppose.**

Draco lay silently on the bed he had known for almost five years, for what could be the last time, his eyes forced together in an unsuccessful effort to keep from crying, as he had been doing all day. Wait, no. Not crying, Malfoy's don't fucking cry. Draco turned his head and gazed at the box on the desk besides his bed. Thinking about what was in it was almost to painful for him, and so with a resigned sigh, he turned his head away, allowing his heavy eyes to drift shut again. That damn bastard Lucius. He, Draco, was the traitor? Better that then a brainless follower, too afraid to defend even his own son. To afraid to stop them from hurting his mother. To afraid to stop them from killing...

That fucking bastard! What did Hades have to do with anything anyway? Stifling a sob, Draco sat up, reaching carefully for the box. Once retrieved he rested it upon his knees, then carefully lifted the lid.

Inside where the brutally severed remains of his glorious Eagle owl Hades. Luscius would fucking pay, he had not raised his _son_, Draco sneered as he thought this, to be the spineless coward that Luscius had turned in to.

Returning the box to his desk, Draco drew himself up and stared out the window. Unable to see much other than the shadowed outlines of the castles vast turrets and towers due to the thick stream of blackened clouds, he allowed his thoughts to wonder to Weasley. To remember what his was like to have him moaning beneath him, to feel his hot, sweet breath against Draco's cool pale skin. To feel his burning lips frantically kiss and nip at Draco's face and mouth in a desperate attempt to keep their shaking bodies as close as possible. Adjusting idly the throbbing erection he now felt growing beneath his robes, he allowed thoughts of the day he'd get that damn weasel in his in his bed. Smiling half heartedly, he thought about Ron's angry bewildered face when Dumbledore had announced Draco's _father_ wanted him back. Thought of how he declared no so matter-of-factly, in that hotheaded childish way of his. He truly was an idiot. But a damn sexy, tempting as fuck idiot that Draco was determined to have.

Draco allowed his eyes to give the room one last sweep, then turning slowly he grabbed his trunk and left the room without looking back; the box still laying open on his desk.

*

Draco looked around his new living quarters. A large double bed, red sofa, pictures and bookshelves stacked high, a small bathroom adjoining the bedroom, and a kitchenette separated by a corner wall. Not bad. Draco smiled to himself, who would of thought he'd en dup living in the room of requirements.

According to Dumbledore every spell available to stop others from accidentally stumbling upon it had been placed here to "protect" him. Draco sniffed. As if he needed Dumbledore and his fucking adoring fans babysitting him. Draco could take care of himself. He'd unpacked each of his things slowly and carefully, placing them one at a time in various draws, atop shelves, on bedside tables. His broom lay stood again the wall by his sofa, adjacent to which was a muggle television set. He's been watching muggle shows all day, and refused to admit allowed he found them quite entertaining.

Draco sat on the bed, sighing for the umpteenth time. For the time being Dumbledore had removed him from all his lessons, he was expected to hide out her and not leave the room until after lights out in case any of the other students saw him. As far as they were aware he had returned home to deal with some family matters. Although he was sure they'd talk. He could just imagine their faces twisted in delight as they each took a guess at the truth. Maybe they'd think he'd gone to join his father. Or perhaps he had a secret lover. Maybe they'd think he got expelled and Luscius had, had it covered up for fear of family embarrassment.

A highly likely story.

His brow furrowing in annoyance he kicked a stray cauldron besides his bed, barely flinching as it clattered nosily around the room. He, Draco Malfoy, had succumb to thinking of idle gossip? Had he really sunk so low? Where was Weasley when you needed-

Draco raised his wand, pointing it at the now opening door a few feet from him. Who the hell? Only him and Dumbledore know he's here and he knew it wasn't Dumbledore because he'd gone today. Out "investigating". Draco didn't see why he couldn't come; it was about him after all. Ancient bastard.

His fingers unintentionally released their grip on his wand, as it fell to the ground Draco looked up in shock, managing only a small, "oh;" as it hit the floor.

**Ron – This is all a total… accident.**

From wondered through the halls of Hogwarts feeling as though he were nothing but a ghost. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the now worn note he'd found on his desk that morning.

"Dear Mr. Weasley;

I would like to inform that for his own safe keeping, the student Draco Malfoy has been hidden in a very secure place. We are unsure as to when he will be returning and therefore, I request that you do not share the events of our meeting. Do not worry, he is being kept in a safe location.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

P.S Good day for a stroll isn't it?"

Safe keeping? A secure location? Just what had they done with him, shoved him in a trunk! Ron paced angrily. How dare he! How dare that bastard just take off, without even saying goodbye? Or…

Why was Ron being left out? Hadn't Dumbledore been the one to say that he should keep an eye on Malfoy, hadn't he?! And what the hell was with all that "good day for a stroll" bs? Had Dumbledore actually popped a cauldron? I mean what was he going to do? Just… not see Draco anymore? ..Ever?

Running a rough sleeve hastily over his eyes Ron turned for the third time to continue his pacing but stopped dead. What the fuck?

The wall was slowly opening up to show a small, inconspicuous door. Reaching for the handle slowly Ron began to push it upon, a cold excitement running through him. He heard the splintery clatter of the wand first, followed shortly by a shocked voice, "oh;".

He stood there, tall and slender, wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck and close fitting dark pants and looking more like a goddess than anyone had the right too. Ron stared, mouth hanging open in shock, before taking an embarrassed step forward and pushing the door shut behind him. "Erm… Hi." Hi? What was he stupid? Here he'd been thinking about how much he wanted to see… errr just make sure Malfoy was alright, and his opportunity had come to him as if from the heavens (or Dumbledore) and all he could say was hi?

Ron shrugged uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other. It seemed Malfoy still had recomposed his features. He merely stared at Ron, a mask of shock portrayed on his face. "H-how did you get in here?!" he spluttered. Ron felt a jolt of pain, and quickly tried to stop it showing on his face.

"Urrm.. I don't know really. I was just pacing and thinking and then the door just kinda… appeared." Ron stared at the floor dejectedly. Here he'd been missing Draco, and he didn't even care.

Ron looked up, eyes wide and full of hurt. Draco looked at him, his features suddenly turning unreadable. Slowly he reached down for his wand, replacing it in his back pocket. "So Weasel, you found me did you?" he said cuttingly, Ron flinched, eyes stinging. Why was he being like this? Draco stepped forward, staring at Ron, the usual sneer on his face. "Well, did you want anything? I have things to do you know" Draco turned and began doing something in his drawer that Ron couldn't see.

"Urm.. no not really." Ron stumbled over the words, embarrassment and rejection washing over him in painful waves. Staring at his feet he concentrated completely on the scuffed up sides, and mud flecks stuck to them.

Bastard… Why the fuck did he have to open his mouth? Ron inwardly cursed himself.

"Ron…" Ron's breath cut short. His heart pounding he looked up, Draco was about half a meter away. Fuck… did he just say his name? "Ron.. I…" Draco's eyes locked on Ron's. Confused? Scared, even?

Taking a step forward Ron reached out a shaking hand, and clumsily swept the hair from Draco's eyes, then wrappings his fingers around Draco's wrist. Pushing his body into Draco's, he leaned in uncertainly.

Ron vaguely remembered being pulled onto a bed at some pint, but if you asked him how he'd gotten to that point he couldn't of answered. The feel of Draco's fingers ripping at his clothes was surreal to Ron, as he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing pleasure to sweep over his body…


	7. Chapter 7 You're a Heart Breaker

Hey folks! Well Chapter 7 is up :)

And I'm writing chapter 8 at the moment too! Sorry its only a short chapter, but don't worry chapter 8 is going to be very long. For those of you who are, as am I, lets say "Graphic" slahs fans the next couple of chapters will get especially interesting for you. Oh; I also forgot to put this a while back so let me add it now

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I suggest that any of the characters are homosexual.

Thanks guys! Read and review please!

Best Regards;

JunJun

(Special thanks to Aya-Kun 3)

* * *

Draco - A Malfoy always gets his way

Draco stared at his Weasley, who had appeared like some brilliant god and stood, glorious and sexy only a few feet away. His mind raced. How on EARTH had he found him?

Dumbledore had told him that no one would be able to find him here, that the room of requirment had been set so that only a select few would be able to find... That bastard. That genius bastard.

"H-How did you get in here?" Draco stared at Ron, watching with great enjoyment as his face flushed a deep, beautiful red. He knew enough about the room of requirment to know that it revealed to people exactly what they wanted. Draco allowed his eyes to drink in the Weasel, a smugness setting over his features. He, of course, was exactly what Weasley wanted.

"Urrm.. I don't know really. I was just pacing and thinking and then the door just kinda… appeared." Ron looked at the floor awkwardly. _You were thinking about me weren't you Weasel? _Draco straightened his body, examening the wall directly behind Weasleys head, "So Weasel, you found me did you?" he said cooly, feeling a tingle of excitement wash over his body as Rons face, beautiful and devistated, looked dejectedly at Draco.

"Well, did you want anything? I have things to do you know" Yes Weasley, you do want me. You crave me.

Draco smiled smugly to himself before turning on his heel and walking casually towards his dresser. Fidling idly with the knobs to look as though he were busy. He wanted Weasley to suffer for a few moments longer."Urm.. no not really." Draco stopped, body turning ridgid. The complete devistation and pain in the Weasel's voice shook him. He sounded so... sad.

Draco turned to stare at Ron, who was examining his shoes intently. A sudden swell of emotion that Draco could not place threatened to overtake him, and before he could stop himself he was walking forwards; towards Ron.

What was he going to do? _Comfort _him? Malfoys don't comfort! Draco was appalled at his own behaviour, but somehow could not stop himself; "Ron" the word tasted so good in his mouth, sweet like honey and bitter like poisen. A beautiful, tragic poisen. He knew he had to say it. Say something. Anything.

"Ron...I..." Draco was cut of, as Ron reached forward a hand and wiped the hair from his face, the warmth of his fingers causing an expectant shiver to run through Draco's spine. His breathing hard as his body pressed against Draco's own, Ron's hand clutching his wrist.

Excitment ran through Draco's body, and as Ron's lips touched his he lost all sense of control. Dragging the taller boys body backwards, and down on to the large comfortable bed that only a few hours before reminded Draco of just how alone he really was, he forced every inch of himself into Ron's body. He felt as though his own body was melting in to the Weasels, and pulled himself back desperate to examin the god like body he'd waited so long for. Hastily, but skillfully, ripping open Ron's shirt he stared at the open panal of chest it had revealed. Fucking sexy, tempting, beautiful, poor as shit, gorgeous bastard. How dare he make Draco want him so badly.

If it wasn't for his body, he wouldnt bother with him at all. I mean, it's not like he gave a fuck about the Weasel anyway. He was just a common street rodent. A poor sod who couldn't even afford clothes that fit. Dracos mind thought of how Ron's body looked in those tight, worn clothes. Remembered how it looked to see his chest straining against that fucking shirt, daring to conceal itself from Draco. Leaning forward to continue Draco stared in horror at Ron. His face, half resting into the pillow, eyes closed, mouth open. How DARE he fall asleep! how dare that cheap, pathetic bastard fall asleep whilst with Draco Malfoy!

Draco's hand twichted towards his back pocket, he considered stunning him awake; or else beating him to death with his wand.

Staring down at Ron's sleeping face Draco was left wordless. Fine let the bastard sleep, I don't fucking care. Its not like I dont want to wake him up because he looks cute; I just can't be arsed is all. Twat.

Sliding elegantly off the sleeping boy; Draco headed towards the sofa, wonering if any good muggle shows were on.


	8. Chapter 8 No More Games

Hey guys, I'm sorry I took a long time! I hope you guys like this chapter, it all gets a hell of a lot more interesting from here on in.

Quick side note, I'm currently betaing for people, so if you need some stuff checked out drop me a line. Alright, I love you guys

Best regards,

JunJun-Chan 3

* * *

**Ron - Tell Me That You Need Me**

Ron rubbed his eyes, wondering in anger what noise had woken him up this time. He had a fleeting realization that it might of been Harry having a bad dream and flung his eyes open. "Harry mate are you-" he stared around the unfamiliar room. What the fuck.... Oh right. he had ended up in the room of requirement. With Draco... images flashed through his mind. Draco turned away from him. Their faces inches from each others. Their lips locked together. The feel of Draco's tongue in his mouth. Draco's body on his, Draco's hips thrusting into him. Oh god, had they... I mean, Ron didn't remember anything past that. He didn't feel any different. How could he not even remember there first time together?! He almost wanted to cry out of frustration.

He looked up angrily to see a pair of dark gray eyes staring right back at him. They appeared to be glaring.

Draco was sat on a small couch in front of an even smaller television set. He was wrapped in a dark blue blanket, his knee's brought up the his chest, his hair sticking up at odd angles. Ron nearly laughed out loud. He did not look like Draco today.

The annoyed spark in his eyes was not the least threatening, and merely made Draco look like a moody child who had been scolded. Even as he thought this Ron's eyes explored him. Took in how tight his chest was, pressed beneath the cover. His strangely large arms that seemed to grow as Ron took them in eagerly. The way his face seemed so delicate. So perfect. "Hey" Ron inwardly scolded himself. Hey? What the fucks up with that. I mean after what they did... wasn't something else more appropriate?

Ron imagine calling Draco "honey" or "babe". Oh fuck.

"Fucking hell Weasel!" Draco shouted. "I don't suppose they taught you how to be balanced did they?" Draco sneered at Ron as he picked himself up off the floor. He wasn't sure how he'd managed it, just the mere thought had sent some sort of objective spasm through his body. "Urrm.. so.." Ron struggled with something to say, staring at his feet and willing his face to de-redden. He stared up cautiously, Draco looked away at the same time. Ron thought for a moment he almost saw a flicker of affection in Draco's eyes. But... he must of been wrong. Right? Draco's cold stare pierced Ron's skin, he flinched.

Ron did the only thing he could think of. Taking a hesitant step forwards he stared intently at the beautiful boy before him "Draco" his voice was low, but he saw the blond boys body stiffen.

Licking his dry lips he started again, walking two steps forward this time "Draco I..." Ron felt a million different emotions flush through him, fear, lust, sadness, joy... Love?

He realized in an instant that this was no longer a game, he had feelings for Draco. Real, flesh feelings. Feelings that rocked through his body, screaming at him the same they had the first time he'd set eyes on Draco, the first time they're bodies had touched, the first time they had kissed. And he was sure that up until this point he had, ignored, denied and refused to accept the very truth that had been before his very eyes for these four long years. He loved Draco.

**Draco - He's My Everything**

Draco stared at Ron, his body felt strange to him, unsteady. Ron stood a foot away from the sofa a determined and terrified look on his face, the echo of voice still ringing in Draco' ears.

To hear his own name coming from those lips was exquisite, Draco had felt a shiver of pleasure run through his body as Ron had spoken it. But now something had changed, there was something else in the room. An emotion Draco was unfamiliar with, it unnerved him. How dare that fucking Weasel make him feel so uncomfortable, he was a fucking Malfoy! Draco stood slowly, letting the blanket fall to the floor, he smirked at the hungry look in Ron's eyes. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" He sneered, walking past the red headed boy without looking at him. He walked over to a large desk in one corner of the room, sitting he opened the cupboard underneath and took out a cauldron and several ingredients. That fucking Dumbledore had insisted he not fall behind with his schoolwork. Draco picked the cauldron up and walked over to a small stove, and placing the cauldron atop it muttered a few words to himself, watching as a small flame produced from the end of his wand and lit the stove. Using his wand again, he filled the cauldron with water and watched for a moment as bubbles began appearing, adjusting the flame slightly he walked back to his desk.

He was very aware of Ron's presence behind him as he was cutting his ingredients, more aware than perhaps he should be. Fucking Weasel. Draco bent and took his potions book from the cupboard and flipped it over until he found the right page, studying it for a moment he picked up a small purple looking bulb and crushed it in his palm, carrying it carefully to the cauldron and squeezing the juice into the boiling water. Discarding the rest of the bulb into a small waste basket, he turned slowly to face the Weasel. Draco made his tone monotone. He spoke as though very bored, good. Malfoy's had always been able to manipulate their bodies to give the impression of not caring, Draco rarely lost focus. He placed one hand on his hip and stared at the side of the room, ignoring the waves of emotion rolling off Ron. "Yes?" He voice droned. Perfect. He moved his eyes slowly to look at Ron, keeping his head turned to the left, Draco awaited a reply and when none was given merely raised his eyebrows.

Sighing as though bored of this game Draco turned to go check on his cauldron. Stopping in front of it he said, without looking back, "Well?"

Ron stood, staring at his feet, he could feel himself growing redder. He had been so stupid, here he was; about to tell Malfoy he loved him, when the blonde prick obviously didn't give a fuck. Ron's anger was fueled by embarrassment. "What am I to you, a fucking joke?!" Ron's sudden outburst startled Draco, but he kept his calm, turning with a questioning look at the angry red head. Ron's fists were clenched by his sides, he stood shaking, angry eyes locked on suddenly he charged.

Draco's mind went blank, was the ginger cunt going to punch him? Ron seized Draco by the shoulders and rammed their mouths together, his tongue angrily demanded access to Draco's mouth, and Draco accepted.

Ron let go, breathing hard. "I'll show you what I'm worth" with his words lingering in the room he ran out of the door.

Draco sat down slowly, and crossed his legs. "Well Weasley, lets see what you're made of" He smirked as outside the window, day turned to dusk.


	9. Chapter 9 Pride

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay! I really will start being more regular one of these days *facepalm*

So, I hope you like the new chapter! I just want to explain something to everyone! I don't think I've made the point very clear, it's their **sixth year** at Hogwarts!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, please do again! Their like oxygen for me :)

Love you all lots, Neko-Su xxxx

* * *

**Ron – Poisoned **

Ron crept into his dorm room, well aware of his other sleeping roommates. He stopped briefly at the sound of Neville snoring, then preceded again towards his bed. Once he reached it he kicked off his shoes and threw himself face first into the covers shaking with anger. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten, he must have slept for hours in the room of requirement. Not that he should be surprised, the day Draco disappeared from lessons with nothing more than a 'left for home difficulties' excuse Ron hadn't slept a wink. He'd spent half his time trailing around the castle, as if hoping to bump into his in one of the corridors.

He'd even lost his appetite. Hermione's face when he'd left the Great Hall without having touched a single thing flashed in his mind. She kept signalling Harry with her eyes, but Harry said nothing. He just stared at Ron most of the time, his brows furrowed as if trying to understand some great secret. They'd barely spoken a word since Ron had gone after Draco that night. Great the fucking Ferret was ruining his relationship with his best friend too! Ron rolled over onto his stomach and stifled a gasp.

Harry was sat up on his bed, holding perfectly still, watching the red head. Ron sat up, looking guiltily at Harry. "Harry mate I… I was.." Ron started, flushing. Harry stared at him, sadness in his eyes. "You were with him weren't you." It wasn't a question.

Ron turned to face forwards, pulling his knee's up and wrapping his arms around them. From the corner of his eye he saw Harry watching him. "I couldn't help it" Ron's voice came out a whisper. He felt the pain from his long evening suddenly fresh and unbearable, his eyes glazed over. "The bastard" Ron's voice broke.

Harry had his arms around Ron in seconds, the comfortably awkward embrace somehow made it easier, and Ron allowed himself to cry for a while. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Ron. He seemed to be having difficulty saying something, Ron didn't pressure him, the silence was okay. "Do you love him?" The question took Ron by surprise, was he so transparent? His body suddenly felt very hot, for a few moments he couldn't speak. "Oh fuck Harry, he needs me" Ron clenched his knuckles, how did it all get so fucked up?

Harry turned to face him slowly, he understood. "Right well, that's okay" he forced a smile. Ron's draw dropped, he stared at Harry, "B-but… I'm… I mean, well… I'm g-gay Harry" Ron stammered around the word. "That doesn't bother you?" Harry's face wrinkled in confusion, he stared at Ron as if he'd gone crazy "No Ron, you're my best friend" Ron thought for a moment." "But.. Then why were you acting so… weird? I thought… well I though, that maybe…" Ron trailed off looking sheepish. "Jesus Ron, I don't have a problem with the fact you're – gay. It's just, I mean, Draco" Ron flinched.

"Shit sorry mate, I'm just... Adjusting. That's all" Harry smiled, but with more meaning this time. Ron felt good, optimistic even. Yes, he loved Draco. That was okay, and he thought… No, he was **sure** Draco loved him too.

It was all going to be okay.

**Draco – Unimaginable Consequences **

"This is so totally **not **okay!" Draco stuck his nose up in the air, a very immature gesture he knew, but still he felt like being childish. It was all just so… So, unfair! Dumbledore's chuckle only infuriated him more. "What the hell were you thinking making that… that damn Weasel, that fucking Gryffindore bastard… how could you let him of all people… My father will be hear-" Draco stopped, for one brief moment he was completely winded with pain. Dumbledore's soft eyes sparked Draco's anger. How dare that fucking bastard pity him, a Malfoy! Draco's body shook with rage, he fumbled clumsily for his wand stashed in his back pocket, disorientated by his fury. Draco's body wouldn't move, he willed as hard as he could and turned his menacing glare towards Dumbledore who stared back calmly, that bastard.

Dumbledore smiled at him, Draco concentrated his anger into his eyes, _release me or die. _Dumbledore chuckled as though he understood, the bastard probably did. "Can you restrain yourself Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore smiled at him, Draco's upper lip twitched slightly, _I'm going to cut your dick off and eat it. _Dumbledore chuckled again.

Draco's body suddenly felt light, as though a great wait had been lifted, the shock making him stumble slightly. He rearranged himself, keeping his face tight, "If you're done I have some business to attend to" He stalked off and threw himself onto the sofa radiating anger. He could feel Dumbledore's smile boring into the back of his skull, fuck off you beardy git.

When Draco was sure he was alone he curled up on the sofa, his body tightly held together into a small ball. He cursed himself under his breath; it had been 5 days since he'd last seen his Weasley and everyday the strange new emotion he had began to feel became stronger. Draco didn't like being uneasy and had, many times, gone into fits of rage fueled by anger he felt towards the red head. How dare he make Draco Malfoy feel so on edge. He was frustrated by not knowing what was wrong with him, why his chest felt so tight, why he watched his watch ticking by slowly everyday with a strange sense of loss at each passing second. Why he spent so many hours sat on this very couch staring at the door Draco didn't know. A small voice inside his head screamed the answer at him but Draco squashed, flattened, trampled and forced that thought away. It was wrong. He, Draco Malfoy, sat around for no one. He did not long for blood traitors with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. He did not _love_. With a pang Draco thought of his mother. The one light he had, had in his dismal life, his loving mother who had done her best to protect Draco from the Dark Lord, from his own father.

Draco was very still for a moment thinking about what he had lost. The silence crushed him.

And sitting there alone in the small, silent room, Draco made a decision. Weasley would be his, in every sense of the word. For Draco could not stand to watch another touch his body, kiss his lips; wrap their arms around him. He would be Draco's, no matter the cost.

Harry – A thought process

Harry was adjusting. Yes, that was why he felt like this. That was why every time he awoke to see Ron's empty bed in the middle of the night he felt a pang in his heart. That was why the thought of where he was and who he was with gave him a hollow, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't.

Harry stared at his plate, pushing potatoes around and around in some odd sort of dance. Harry thought of Ron and Draco. Ron loved him, that much was obvious. Harry thought of the last time he'd felt like this. Felt anger, pain and sadness from watching two people together. Cedric and Cho. At first he'd thought he was jealous of Cedric, but realized, only too late, that it had been Cho he had envied.

Cedric's large muscular arms, his soft refined features, the depth of his eyes. By the time Harry had realized his feelings for Cedric there was no time left, moments before grabbing the TriWizard cup his heart had raced joyfully at the thought of emerging victorious, Cedric at his side. But of course it had not worked out that way, and Harry, with great difficulty, forced back the tears that had clouded his vision. His love for Cedric could not bring him back, he knew that much. Harry had never confided with Ron or Hermione the depth of his feelings for the elder Hufflepuff, nor had he ever found out if those feelings were returned. Oddly enough the only person asides from Harry who had known, or guessed would be a better word, about his feelings for Cedric was his cousin Dudley. _'Who's Cedric, your boyfriend?'_

Harry thought of the possibility that perhaps he now felt that way about his closest friend, then shoved the thought violently from his mind. He was only concerned about Ron's feelings; he deeply mistrusted Malfoy and found it hard even now to believe that Ron had fallen the slimy git. But Harry had to admit, there was a new happiness about Ron these days, he always appeared to be smiling. On an odd occasion Harry had found him trembling with anger upon returning his secret visit to Malfoy, but Harry could always detect a note of affection in the anger. Harry wondered if Ron knew what he'd got himself into. Malfoy was not, as Harry knew him, the most loving of people. In fact, the only real person Harry had ever seen Malfoy show love towards was his mother.

Well; he'd be a Hippogriffs wife if it worked out. With that thought Harry left the table and slowly exited the castle.


End file.
